


Memory

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adulthood, Drabble, Other, post-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad memories usually fade away, even if it takes a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

She dragged her hand over the dusty frame of the portrait, wiping away the dust. She looked at the picture again; everything was clearer.

 

“Abigail,” she whispered, her voice filled with grief as she stared into the girl’s eyes.

 

The portrait was taken a long time ago, when she and her sister were only twelve. Now, she was a grown woman at the age of twenty-one.

 

Still, there were times where she wished that she could go back and relive the past. She wished she could’ve spent more time with her sister before she had passed away.

 

“Still mourning over her?”

 

Wendy turned around, only to see Webber standing at the doorway. She nodded before saying, “I know you miss her, too.”

 

Webber wrapped two of their arms around Wendy as she handed them the portrait. “I do miss her,” they admitted while frowning. “Even in the afterlife, she tried to protect us.”

 

“It’s a shame she didn’t get a proper funeral,” Wendy remarked. “Instead, _he_ had to put her soul inside of that flower -- he had to _lie_ to us and then trap us on that _damned island._ ”

 

“He’s still your uncle, you know,” Webber reminded her.

 

Wendy scoffed. “Even if he is my uncle, he still had no right to do that.”

 

“The island is just a memory -- a bad one at that,” Webber quickly added as soon as they saw the look on Wendy’s face. “Bad memories usually fade away, even if it takes a while.”

 

Wendy buried her head in their shoulders, murmuring, “I hope so.”


End file.
